


Back from the Dead

by fallupmagic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Attack on VIllage, Bonding, F/M, Healing, Running on chakra fumes, Set directly after Boruto movie, Trust, Worried Hinata, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallupmagic/pseuds/fallupmagic
Summary: After the battle, Naruto is exhausted but must still attend his Hokage duties. Hinata was shaken by the attack and by Naruto being taken. Even though he came back this morning, the worry wouldn't leave her. This story takes place after the battle ends in the Boruto movie and involves Naruto comforting Hinata's worries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I originally posted this on ff (.) net under the same username, though I am going to be editing some things, grammatically. 
> 
> This is my first series! Woo!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a fan-comic by bluedragonfan on deviantart. It is really cute and really good, so in-case you want to read it, here is the link to the first page. https://www.deviantart.com/art/Boruto-After-The-Movie-Pg1-553922865
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and I hope to hear your thoughts :)

* * *

 

There they sat under the stars expended from the battle they just won. It had been a long time since they had to fight like that. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the boulder looking up at the sky and catching their breath, while Boruto stood on a towering pillar of rock a distance away with his back to them looking ahead.

Boruto was still in a daze having fought honestly for the first time in his life. What he had witnessed awed him. The people behind him; he never know . . . their true capabilities . . . their heart. Never would he have thought that it would be his desk bound, pencil pushing, nearly absentee father that would be the one to show him what it was to be a true shinobi.

The side of his father he saw today was one he had never seen before and it just made him wonder more about what Sasuke had said, “to understand Naruto, now, you have to know about who he was in the past.” No one really talked about his Dad and his past other than him being a hero. After today, he wanted to know why. Starting tomorrow he was going to begin his investigation by talking to his dad’s friends and seeing if there was anything about Naruto in the library during his breaks between academy, practice, and team activities.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at his dad and Sasuke. They were staring up at the sky and seemed to be in quiet conversation.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you were taken so easily.”

“Oi! I chose to be taken! Who knows what kind of damage Konoha and the public would have taken had I not gone. It is not like I would have died.” That was a lie and Naruto knew it. Sasuke’s pointed stare confirmed it. “Tch.”

Before they came for him, a large portion of his Chakra had already been sucked out. Between the amount he used before the Chunin Exam, what he used during the initial attack at the stadium, the amount that was sucked out of him, and the amount he used after he was freed, he was running low.

“Thank you.” Naruto said simply. He could have gone into detail on everything Sasuke did for him that day, but he didn’t feel it was needed. Short simple statements were all Sasuke needed in order to understand.

“You really should be more careful. I don’t like it when you entrust me with that kind of responsibility.”

Naruto just laughed before sobering up and looking far off into the sky. It was rare that his friend spoke with such concern even if it was shrouded in an air of contempt.

“Sorry . . . I know it wasn’t fair of me, but there is no one else I could trust more with those responsibilities.”

“Tch.”

“Ahhh.” Naruto sighed, relaxing onto the rock. “It has been awhile since I have been able to sit like this. Though it was short, this was a nice vacation.”

“Only you would think of a battle as a vacation.”

“It was more than the battle.” Sasuke looked at him then thinking he would elaborate but he didn’t, so he just looked back up at the night sky.

This day was a good one in Naruto’s opinion. He fought for the first time in a while, not that he liked fighting, but it was good to get out and be the one in action again. Not only that but he was able to meet up with friends he hadn’t seen in awhile, and fight alongside Sasuke. All the while, his relationship with his son had reached its lowest point today and it had also managed to pick itself back up to a place it hadn’t been in years. A new bond had formed between them this day. Outside of their parent/child relationship they were shinobi, and today, Naruto gained a new comrade.

“We should get going. We’ve stayed long enough to regain some energy.”

“Uhn. I guess I need to get back to the village anyway and survey the damages and the injured.” Naruto sighed before slowly bringing himself up. When he was standing, he started to stretch as Sasuke rose up too. He glanced over and saw the other Kages making their way over to them and called over to Boruto that is was time to go.

Just as Boruto made it over, Sasuke opened the portal to go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had before going through the portal and between those who wait on the other side for the return of their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to do one a week, but I couldn't resist posting the second chapter right away because the first is a little short. Chapter three to come next week. Feel free to comment! I am curious as to what you think about it :)

The Kages went through the portal first carrying the unconscious science ninja. It would be a troubling affair to sort out trying to condemn the scientists for their rash, unauthorized, and damaging actions and not denounce the science ninjitsu developments. While useful and handy, the technology was just a charade of power and had the potential to create a generation of Shinobi reliant on such technology with limited ability and not on their own skill and practice. Not only that, but if they didn’t keep tabs on them, jutsus special to clans could be stolen made available to the public, like if someone went around stealing secret family recipes and published a cookbook with them. But, they would have to deal with them later.

Sasuke and and Naruto wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders for support. Opening the portal twice in one night was especially taxing on Sasuke and Naruto’s Chakra was still very low. When he stood up earlier he realized how much had actually been extracted from him and it wasn’t good.

He could really go for some ramen or Hinata’s cooking, but there wasn’t time for that yet. He had duties to attend to.

Boruto stood by waiting to go through the portal. Naruto had told him to wait so they could go through together and as much as Boruto wanted to go home already and get started on everything, he was still a little wary. He knew the bad guys were defeated and couldn’t harm them anymore, but the initial attack at the Chunin exam arena was still fresh in his mind and it was his responsibility to see his father home safe.

Before they went through themselves, Naruto turned to whisper into Sasuke’s ear to keep their exchange from reaching curious ears.

“When we get back, go home. I don’t have to tell you about Sakura but as for Sarada . . . no matter how stoic she is, she loves you and this was her first experience in the face of a real threat. She is a lot like you but she has the heart and strength of her mother.”

“I know.”

Naruto nodded.

“Go home. Besides I don’t have a new job for you just yet, and this fiasco is going to keep me busy for a week, at least.”

Sasuke nodded as Naruto reached for Boruto. A second later they were through the portal.

 

* * *

 

Sarada had been waiting there at the platform since the group had left for Naruto’s rescue. She didn’t want to admit it but with Sakura busy taking care of the injured, she didn’t have anything she could help with without getting in the way and didn’t want to go home to an empty house, so she resigned to worrying about her father.

Hinata was still unstable from her injury, but took Himawari to her father’s house for the night before returning to where the portal had been. When she had arrived, she could sense another presence in the shadows on the other side of the platform. She had used her byakugan and found Sanada. For a while, she hadn’t said anything. After an hour had passed, she spoke up.

“Hnn . . . Sarada, it is getting cold out. Come and put this jacket it on.” Sarada froze and her face heated, embarrassed to have been caught waiting. She had been about to sneak away before Hinata spoke up again. “Sarada.” It was said in that familiar mother-like tone that is spoken sweetly but instills fear into the recipient of the words that they are not to be disobeyed. So, Sarada slowly slunk her way over to Hinata, keeping her head down the whole way, still flush with embarrassment.

“I had brought this jacket for Boruto, but I think it might be a while until they are back.”

“Thank you.”

“I also have some Onigiri, if you are hungry.”

Sarada’s was about to refuse when her stomach growled betraying her.

“Thank you.”

Out of all the people who could have caught her, at least it was Hinata. She may be Boruto’s mom, but she had always been oddly comforting and she had a feeling she wouldn’t rat her out to her mother.

She finished one rice ball in no time. But when she bit into the second one, after a few moments, she started coughing, and her eyes started to tear up.

“WATER,” she crooked as Hinata let out airy laughter and handed her some water.

“Sorry, I forgot about that.” She said between laughs. Before she started to recover her composure. “I put wasabi in two of the onigiri.”

Sarada looked at her aghast. This was the last thing she had expected to come from sweet and calm Hinata.

“Sorry . . . and thank you.”

Once again, Sarada was lost. Why would she be thanking her for choking on her wasabi-laced rice balls? Then again, she was Boruto’s mother, so it would be a little odd if she too didn’t have a strange side, not that Boruto was all that strange in the first place. In fact, they did have some commonalities. They both had doting mothers and absentee fathers, in which they had underlying aggression for, though hers was more subtle than his. The difference between the two was that she had more drive and actually tried her hardest without having to deal with the pressure to be the best under the shadow of the world savior.

“I had put in the wasabi because those two can be so serious sometimes and the wasabi shock can make them snap out of their thoughts and help them relax a bit even if the effect is only momentary. . . . I had thought it might come in handy for when they got back. But I forgot I did it. If anything, your eating it shocked me back to reality instead. . . . Thank you.”

There was a long silence. It seemed to last for hours. It was a comfortable silence though. Both happy or at least content not have to worry alone, and both lost in their thoughts, thinking about their people on the other side. But, after an hour of silence, Hinata had spoken up again.

“It’s okay, you know. Worrying about him.” Sarada quickly looked down and away from her. “Worrying is good. It means you care. Though no one likes to worry, it isn’t something you should be ashamed or embarrassed about. It is a natural thing to worry and it isn’t something you can help, it just happens.”

This conversation was only making her more embarrassed. She didn’t want to care. She was still angry. He was always so emotionless. She didn’t want to care for someone who she didn’t know cared for her back. It was painful.

“You know, your father is one of the greatest Shinobi I know. He has always been starting from day one at the academy. One third of one of the greatest shinobi teams the world has ever known. But . . . being great doesn’t come without faults. . . . He seems better than he used to be, but he has never been good at expressing himself . . . never talked much either. After all that has happened to him in his life it’s to be expected, but he does have feelings. They are just hidden under a massive amount of self control and fear.”

That had caught her attention. What did he have to hide? Why did he have to hide? It seemed unlikely, but for the moment she’d listen. Hinata knew more about him than she did anyway. So she stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. She wanted to know more.

“To be honest, I don’t know him that well; he wasn’t on my team and growing up he spent a lot of time away from Konoha, even after the war. I can only be sure of what others have mentioned and according to my husband and your mother, he is capable of showing affection, it just takes some training to notice his nuances. . . . You probably know them yourself and have experienced them, you just have to be willing . . . It is okay to let him in. He is a good man, and I know he cares. . . . you just have to be willing.”

Sarada stayed silent but was looking more pensive than tense, now. Hinata hoped she hadn’t spoken too much. It wasn’t like her to meddle. But she felt Sarada needed some words of comfort and encouragement from an unbiased source.

After talking so long, her worry was coming back. They had been gone so long already and the sun would be up in an hour or two. She didn’t know what Naruto’s condition was like. She had run in just as they were about to take him and got caught up in the blast and then he was just gone. She hadn’t know what had happened. Was he dead? He couldn’t be, there was no body . . . unless the blast had disintegrated him instantly? No it wasn’t possible. Naruto couldn’t be beaten that easily. She had held onto that belief until Sasuke came to confirm that he was infact alive. But after being told they were sucking his chakra from him, her moment of relief turned to worry. Many hours had past since he was taken and there was still no sign or word back. And what of Boruto? She had allowed her capable yet not yet able son to go and help rescue his father. Sure he was a shinobi but even when they were his age they never faced a threat of this magnitude. What would she do if either one of them didn’t make it back? Naruto had promised her.

Just as her worrying was starting to spiral further downward, the portal reappeared, knocked aside her worries for a moment while she looked on in anticipation with Sarada standing alert by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it back through the portal and everyone makes their way home. Though, a Hokage's duties are never ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I was finishing school stuff and got busy and really tired. A break was necessary. I plan to finish chapter 5 sometime this week.

* * *

 

Waiting for them on the other side were the other Kages, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sarada. Shikamaru had been notified of the portal’s reappearance by one of his men. It was still night but the sun would soon be up within an hour or two. The platform was mostly quiet except the noise of the relief effort could be heard in the distance.

Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side with Boruto taking the lead. Naruto looked around and saw Hinata a small distance away with her Byakugan trained on Boruto. When she shifted her gaze to her husband, he saw her give a slight gasp. His chakra was low. The sight gave him pause. Despite the situation, his heart was filled with an aching warmth. To have someone this concerned about his well being . . . he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. When she released her Jutsu he gave her a reassuring smile. It seemed to appease her a bit but she still looked worried.

The kages and Shikamaru were the first to reach them. Hinata felt it was best to wait until their business was sorted and she was too embarrassed for public displays of affection with all the kages there to see. Sarada, on the other hand, was grateful for the distraction. Despite the conversation she had with Hinata, she was still unsure if she was right to come here and she was still disappointed in herself for freezing during the attack.

Gaara spoke first. “We are going to bring these troublesome idiots to the Konoha holding. Let’s convene midday tomorrow for a summit.”

“Sounds good,” replied the Raikage

“Get some rest,” said the Mizukage.

“You guys, too, thanks for the save everyone,” replied Naruto.

“Are you kidding? We wouldn’t have it any other way,” voiced Gaara. They all grinned before turning to be on their way to drop off the scientist vigilantes with Konoha security ninja and check on the their own villages’ people and students who had come for the chunin exams. Naruto then turned his attention to Shikamaru.

“You guys look like hell for such a short mission. Feels like old times.”

“Heh. I could say the same about you. Go home and rest for a few hours, I’ve got it covered. You have been taking care of everything since I left,” said Naruto.

Shikamaru started to resist; Naruto looked exhausted, but he saw the look in his eye and knew there would be no swaying him. Far be it from him to refuse an excuse for a nap. “Alright, I will be in later today. Both of you should get some rest too.” Sasuke nodded.

“I’ll be in later to check on things,” Sasuke said before turning his attention to the sullen looking girl who’d been standing by Hinata since they arrived. They both nodded; Naruto giving him a knowing smile before he started off toward Sarada.

Shikamaru focused back on Naruto to give him a brief status update on what had happened since he left, what had been done, and the condition of the people. Naruto gave his thanks and sent him off for a well deserved rest before then shifting his gaze over to his wife.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke was just about to reach Sarada and she couldn’t calm her internal freak out. He looked tired. She knew he probably seemed just fine to others but she knew; he had a slight grimace that marked his usually expressionless features. It shocked her because she had never seen him like that, not that she had seen him much in her life until recently, but she knew this wasn’t normal.

“Sarada . . ."

The sound of her name knocked her from her reverie. When did he get up next to her? He had a look on his face that she didn’t understand. If she were confident in his feelings for her, she would have liked to say that he looked concerned but she couldn’t be sure.

“Sarada. What are you still doing here? It’s late. ”

Ah, she had done it again. “Welcome back.”

“Mhn.” The look on his face said he wasn’t going to let his question go unanswered.

“Mom was busy and I didn’t want The Seventh’s wife to wait here alone when she is still injured . . . Can we go home now?”

“ . . . “ He looked like he wanted to say something but then changed his mind after a few moments. Instead he just nodded.

“Let’s go home,” he said as he rested his hand gently on top of her head before sliding it down her hair to take hold of her shoulder so she stood beside him. Next thing she knew she was blanketed in his chakra and let out a small squeak as they disappeared in a flash.

 

* * *

 

Once Shikamaru had left, Boruto took notice of his mother for the first time. As she started towards them, he ran to meet her.

“Mom, what are you still doing up? You should be back at the hospital.”

Naruto, who was making his way over to them, gave Hinata a sharp look and hurried over the rest of the way.

“What’s wrong? Why should you be in the hospital?” Naruto asked as he reached her, worry oozing from his tone, putting his left hand on the side of her face and and the other at her waist and pulling her toward him slightly. Hinata tried to brush it off.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” She reassured them, while cupping his jaw with her left hand and pulling his hand away from her face. She hoped Naruto would get the hint: not now. Too bad for her, her husband was a bit dense sometimes, too stubborn, and too worried to take note of her silent message.

“What happened?”

“It was noth-”

“She got knocked out going trying to stop them from taking you.” And just like that her son had ratted her out. She didn’t want to look at her husband’s face. She was embarrassed but over the years she had become stronger and she needed to look at him. His face was deadly serious and it held an odd look, but it definitely wasn’t happy. Fortunately, he stayed silent and didn’t ask further on the subject. He seemed to get it finally: not now. And with a nod he changed the subject.

“I’m back.” His hand at her waist dropped down to rest at the small of her back.

“Welcome back.” They stared at each other for just a moment more before Hinata broke the tension following the sound of Boruto’s stomach gurgling.

“I made a snack for you two imagining you would be hungry when you got back. I gave a few to Sarada, but there is still plenty left to tie you over till I can make a meal.”

“Wah -- I am starving,” father and son said in unison. “Thank you.”

Boruto dove into the bento with a full hearted “you’re the best, mom.” His parents just chuckled. While Boruto started eating, Naruto silently slipped out of his coat and draped it over Hinata’s shoulders. She had been cold when he touched her earlier. She gripped the coat around her tighter and looked up at him with a small smile and love radiating from her expression. An expression he returned genuinely, rubbing his hand soothingly at the small of her back. He wished they were alone and he could just take her into his arms and keep her there for the rest of the night. He really wanted her comforting reassurance that he was loved, but reality was butting its head irritatingly; he had duties to attend.

“Alright, I should walk you guys home. It’s almost morning and you need some rest.” Naruto said before reaching for a rice ball and starting to walk in the direction of their house.

“Yesssss, I’m beat,” said Boruto as they all started to walk together.

“Naruto, don’t tell me you are going into the office. You need to rest more than anyone. Your chakra level is--”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to check on the city to see the damage and check on the injured. An then I need to start making plans for the reconstruction of the arena. I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

“Naruto-.”

“I’ll be fine. Get some rest and take care of your injuries. I will have Sakura stop in on her way home to check on you.”

“Alright,” and like that they had all reached their house. “I bring by some food for you later this morning.”

“Thank you.”

“See you later, Dad. Good luck,” said Boruto before he slipped into the house.

“I’ll see you later,” Naruto said to Hinata after their son ran up the stairs to his room. He cupped her neck and drew her in towards him to place a lingering kiss on her forehead. He gave her one last look, brushing his thumb gently against her cheek and then he was gone.

She needed some sleep and the pain from her injuries was starting to throb, but all she could do was stare after him. He was too tired to be working right now, but she knew he had to do it. When she couldn’t see him anymore, Hinata relented. She wouldn’t be of any use to Naruto or her kids if she was too exhausted to move. So she went inside to finally rest so she could have some energy tomorrow and get Naruto the meal she promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Some things were hard to adjust because some things said in Japanese don't translate well into English colloquially. Like Tadaima/Okaeri and etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sarada make it home, but Sarada is struggling with what happened during the attack and what she wasn't able to do. Hopefully, her dad can offer her some wisdom and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on ff( . )net the chapters are in a different order. Chapter 4 there is going to be chapter 5 here. This is the chapter I struggled with motivation to write for over a year, so hopefully it is okay.
> 
> Enjoy!

The predawn light was starting to spill in through the windows of their apartment. They had been home for nearly two hours and yet, Sasuke was still awake. After having washed up and addressed his wounds the best he was capable without an arm nor Sakura’s expertise, he sat watching as the sun began to break and reflect through the dew misting the kitchen window. He couldn’t put his mind to rest. Something had been off about Sarada as they made their way home. He had his suspicions as to what could be wrong but for the moment there was not much he could do until she was ready to talk. 

 

It had been a short journey home and a very quiet journey home. His relationship with Sarada was still shaky. They had been reunited two years ago under poor circumstances, and since then he was still intermittently gone on assignment. The journey was awkward to say the least. The feeling of being a father hadn’t left him since Sakura had started to show four months into her pregnancy. Sarada was the light of his life and his hope for maintaining the peace into the future.She was the thing he cared about most in this world; because of her, he had a family once more, something he had thought he was far too past redemption to ever have again. But, she’d been a toddler when he left on reconnaissance, searching for the remnants of Kagura. She had no time to remember the planes of his face, his unique expressions of love, or learn the Uchiha clan jutsus from him to prepare her for the academy. 

 

There had been enough time in the last two years for her to learn, and she had. However, he knew she still put up a barrier between them. He didn’t mind so much as he understood it was only natural and there wasn’t much he could do given the lives they lead, especially his, working as the Hokage’s phantom limb. Still it was a little sad not having the one thing he longed for being kept at an arm’s length away. Retribution, he guessed, for his treacherous actions against the shinobi world when he was a teenager. His actions would probably haunt him onto his next life. His only salvation in that regard was that she didn’t have to grow up without a family like he and Naruto had. She had Sakura, their friends, and her own friends and teammates to accompany her. 

 

Looking now at morning twilight and feeling the stress and exertion of the day finally catching up with him, it was time to go to bed. It was a blessing in disguise that he didn’t fall asleep in the tub considering the amount of chakra he had exhausted. He’d have Sakura check his wounds when she woke up as she, no doubt, had a long day, as well.

 

So, he got up and put everything away before checking on Sarada to see she was sleeping soundly. He closed her door and made his way to he and Sakura’s bedroom and fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

It was hot. She was sweating and her heart was pounding. She could barely catch her breath. The power she felt was overwhelming, it was all encompassing, and there was no escape. She couldn’t move. The feeling was paralyzing her. They were going to die. The energy was coming closer, faster, brighter, and there was no stopping it. Blinding light was filling her vision, then it exploded and they were lost in the scorching, dense waves of the radiating lethal chakra. 

 

Sarada woke suddenly, breathing hard and eyes unfocused and wild with panic. She looked around taking in the familiar sights of her room. She was safe. They hadn’t been evaporated by the chakra bomb that took the seventh. She was still here, the seventh was still here, they were all still here. 

 

She can’t stop thinking of the events of the day, though. She failed to protect everyone during the blast. She couldn’t do anything. She just stood there in shock, defeated when faced with such consuming, detrimental power. Twice that day she had been saved by him. Twice she wasn’t quick enough, alert enough, or strong enough to do anything, and he was there, protecting her without an ounce of fear or hesitation. He cared, he had to. Her father is an infamous shinobi, the only one powerful enough to rival the hokage. But, how did he get to that point. How is he so fearless. How?!

 

Sarada sat there a few minutes still reeling from the dream and trying to calm down. It wasn’t real anymore. The event had past, yet she was stuck, lying there contemplating her ability as a shinobi. 

 

She needed advice and reassurance. Still vulnerable from the attack, she had just enough courage to confront him. Without her usual shield of indifference and confidence available, this might be the only time she would allow herself to talk to him and try to establish a better relationship between them. 

 

Slowly, she got up, still shaking from the dream and plain nervousness, and she went toward her parents room.

 

* * *

The floorboard creaked in the hallway and Sasuke was immediately alert. He stayed where he was, eyes closed and throwing stars at the ready. The footsteps were light and stopped just outside the door. It couldn’t have been Sakura, he had only been asleep for 20 minutes or so and she would have showered first, not to mentioned the footsteps were too light and she would have no reason to hesitate before entering their room. If anything, the door would probably have been flung open violently in her eagerness to see him and offer aid. This left only one greater suspect, and that would be Sarada. 

 

Slowly sighing, his body lost its tension and his throwing stars were gently put back, eyes still closed. 

 

The door slide open and Sarada tentatively made her way inside. Still, Sasuke remained unmoved, eyes closed. He figured it was best for her to come to him for fear she would lose her courage to speak.

 

“Papa?” She said softly, slowly making her way to his side. Still he waited until she sat down next to him.

 

“Papa?” she asked again, her voice quieter than before and wavering slightly. 

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Papa~  . . .” She croaked, tears in her voice. She was crying now, the nerves and the trauma of the day finally getting to her. 

 

Sasuke opened his eyes to see her kneeling beside him on the right, hands fisted, knuckles white and resting on her knees, and her head down, while tears fell and she gasped on a sob threatening to let loose.  His eyes, wandered over her face for a moment before silently sitting up and gently pulled her into a hug, his hand cupping the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder, finally releasing the sobs that had built up in her throat. 

 

For five minutes the morning was silent except for her crying. As she quieted down, he began to gently rub her back to help her calm down. It was working and soon the silence was broken by a small voice. 

 

“I was afraid.” She said.

 

He sighed quietly, resting his head against the top of hers. “It’s okay to be afraid.”

 

“But I froze, I saw everything happening and I couldn’t do anything. What kind of shinobi am I, if I panic, if my mind goes blank?! I get my team killed, myself, and anyone else on the mission.” Her anxiety was leaking into her tone as she began to speak more rapidly and frantically.

 

“Sarada . . . fear doesn’t make you a bad shinobi. Yesterday, you exemplified yourself as a shinobi. When the attack first occurred, you stayed behind as others ran and helped people to escape. Even when we were in the  arena, you held on until the end.”

 

“But I froze in the end, while you, Boruto, and the seventh stayed firm and fought.”

 

He didn’t answer right away, he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. 

 

“How do you do it?” She asked quietly. He was silent for a moment.

 

“Practice.”

 

“But Boruto never practices and yet-”

 

“Everyone is different. Everyone has different circumstances. Even the most skilled shinobi have frozen, been unsure. Take your mom for example. She is a force to be reckoned with and yet, growing up she was often ill-focused and lacked in confidence. Now, she is a great shinobi with great tenacity, courage, and strength. You are still young and in school and you have had few dangerous missions. For some people it takes time and experience to gain that shinobi spirit, like your mom, and sometimes people have it more intrinsically and early life experiences that bring it out, like the seventh.”

 

“But I still froze.”

 

“But you were there, you didn’t run away. The threat was too large for someone of your experience or even Boruto’s. Don’t forget, you are an Uchiha, you are already powerful and one of the smartest in your class. Use this experience and grow from it. You are a shinobi. That spirit was shown when you chose to stay and help. Don’t forget that.”

 

There was silence for a while as the conversation hung in the air and the words digested. Slowly, Sarada worked her arms around him, wrapping him in a hug. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Mmm. Anything else?”

 

“Thank you for saving me, too.” A soft small smile formed on his lips.

 

“Always.”

 

They stayed for a few moments more and then Sasuke slowly pulled away.

 

“Time to go back to sleep.”

 

“Mmhm.” She responded as her eyes drooped already half asleep, finally content and thoroughly exhausted. Their relationship was looking up. Maybe next time she would ask him to help train her a little more.

 

Seeing her drifting off, Sasuke sighed and picked her up and took her back to her room. 

 

As he was walking out, closing the door behind him, Sakura was making her way down the hall. She was coming home to check on Sarada and wash briefly before heading back out. She could rest later, but for now there was a lot to do still, urgently. 

 

On her way to Sarada’s room, she froze when she saw him. Her heart skipped a beat, still very much in love and relief swept through her at seeing him standing there seemingly well.

 

He saw the exhaustion and relief in her eyes. Looking at her, he sighed deeply, and nodded his head. At that signal, she walked over and wrapped hum in a strong hug and he her. 

 

“I’m fine.” He whispered. “It’s nothing that can’t wait until later. You should go take a bath. I’m going to back to sleep.”

 

“What’s wrong with Sarada?” She asked, finally noticing he was coming out her door. 

 

“Nothing serious. Just give her some time and she’ll be fine.”

 

Still worried, but relenting as she trusted her husband’s judgement. 

 

He pulled away and turned around to start making his way back to bed.

 

“Wait.” She called while grabbing on to the back of his shirt. He turned around and looked at her. He knew what she wanted she just didn’t want to ask.

 

He leaned in close. Looking her in the eyes, inches separating them. 

 

“I’ll see you after your bath.” He said before turning away once again. Just as she began to sigh her turn back and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss. 

 

He pulled back slowly, her eyes still closed for a few seconds before they fluttered open, and her love for him shone in her eyes. 

 

“Welcome back.” He said. She pulled him in before he could walk away and gave him another kiss just as sweet and lingering as the one he gave her.

 

“I love you.” She whispered softly once they pulled away.

 

He gave her a rare soft smile and tapped her forehead, in his trademark way and then started on his way back to their bedroom. 

 

She looked after him until he closed the door before she gave a deep lovestruck sigh. Her face blushed, her heart content, and her body weighed with exhaustion, she made her way to the bathroom. The sooner she washed, the sooner she could get back to work. She just needed to stay strong and focused until the relief medical team came in around noon and then she could come home and rest with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 should be coming soon. I still need to write chapter 6.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has been busy dealing with post attack duties. Finally, he is able a short break, even if it is only for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . so, it definitely took me longer than what I said to post this chapter. It was already written, too, but I got caught up reading rather than creating. The final chapter is almost done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment, I do like to know what you think :)

He was exhausted. It was currently one o’clock in the afternoon and Naruto had just made it back to his office for a brief reprieve. He had been going non-stop since the attack at the Chunin exams the day before. And since then, he had eaten only a couple onigiri that he managed to grab before Boruto snatched them up. Up until now, he had been checking on all the injured and helping to organize relief efforts; setting up a team to work on rotation for medical attention and finding more cots and supplies for the injured, and then setting up a team to assess the damage to the arena and determine whether it needed to be repaired or demolished and rebuilt. The latter was most likely, which meant now he had to make arrangements for that, as well.

 

Not only that, he had used the chakra he gained back from the moment of rest after the battle and the onigiri to surround the bodies of the more severely injured to help stabilize them so the medical ninja could move on to those with less serious and non life-threatening injuries. All the while, he kept seeing children walking around, lost. Families had been separated during the attack. So after he finished with the injured he rounded up all the children and managed to help them find their parents. Luckily, he had been overseeing the hospital for a while and knew where a lot of them were being treated. It wasn’t until then that he started working on the arena, where he had been until a few moments prior to now. 

 

His right arm needed adjusting and new bandages. And his stomach needed food. He hoped Hinata would come soon with his lunch. If she wasn’t in a hurry, he planned to ask her to help fix his arm. But for the moment all he could do was rest and try to regain his strength, so he just sunk quietly onto his desk.  

 

Naruto was just about to fall asleep when his door opened. He sat up right away thinking it was Hinata having finally come with lunch, but his body sagged back onto his desk and he let out a sigh when he saw Sakura walk through his door.  _ Not food,  _ he thought.

 

“Temme~! What kind of reaction in that?!?!? Here I am graciously coming to check on you. Tch,” yelled Sakura with one fist gripping her medical bag and the other raised, shaking in the air. She would have struck him in the head too, if he didn’t look as drained as he did and she wasn’t about to fall on her feet after working around the clock at the arena and the hospital heading the team attending to all the injured. 

 

Already raising his hands to cover his head Naruto cried out desperately, “Ack! Sa- Saku- I didn’t mean it! Don’t hit me, I am the Hokage now~~~ . . . eh? Sa- Sakura?”’

 

“Idiot! I’m not going to hit you, but if you keep it up, I might! Now, give me your arm,” she said as Naruto slowly lowered his arms and let out a slow breath and feel back into his chair before she sat down and grabbed his bandaged arm. He let out a yelp at her sudden rough hold on him.

 

“Ouch! Sakura!”

 

“Sorry, I’m just a little tired.”

 

“If you’re so tired why don’t you just go home, Hinata can do this.”

 

“No,  It’s fine.”

 

Naruto was her last patient before she went home for some rest. She still needed to check on Sasuke and his injuries. She went home briefly to wash up and check on Sarada and left again not long after. This was the first time Sarada had been up against a threat so powerful and Sakura wanted to check to see how she was coping, especially after what Sasuke mentioned. They hadn’t long to talk before he went back to sleep and she took off to continue her duties.  

 

Sarada wanted to show her father what an amazing shinobi she was and was embarrassed to show him anything less. Although Sakura knew Sarada loved her father, Sarada was still awkward around him; still scared to open up to him. That was the second thing she was worried about; the two being left alone together. Just thinking of what the atmosphere might be like in the house right now was enough to make her internally cringe.

 

As much as she wanted to go home right now, she had to check on Naruto. He was her best friend, closer, if that were possible. They were teammates for life. 

 

Though she would never admit it, but when he had disappeared after the attack, she had frozen. She didn’t want to believe Naruto could have been done in so easily. He couldn’t have been gone. Her heart ached in that moment, just as shocked as the rest of village. Her relief was tremendous when Sasuke said he was still alive. Only then could she focus on her duties with all her heart and effort. Like now, for instance, as she began her exam on his condition. She knew he was exhausted, you see it in his face, but she hadn’t expected what she found.

 

“Naruto!” She gasped.

 

“What?! What is it?!?!” He said quickly, worried due to the tone of her sudden exclamation. Whatever it was it didn’t seem like good news, which wasn’t something he wanted to hear considering she was doing a medical scan on him.

 

“Your chakra . . . h- how are you still standing?! It is so low, it’s practically gone!”

 

“Ah~. It’s fine. Once Hinata comes with lunch, i’ll be fine.”

 

“But Naruto, this is dangerous! You need to lie down right now.”

 

“It’s fine~! I will be back on my feet after I eat. I still have things to do before I can go home and rest.”

 

Sakura let out a short huff of a breath connoting her disapproval. There would be no reasoning with him. She would just fix his arm and then leave him to deal with the consequences of his stubbornness.  . . . Damn, like she could. She would fix him up, wait until Hinata got there, and then alert his assistants to keep watch over him and make sure he didn’t expend any unnecessary chakra.  _ Hmph, like that will do any good _ . She thought with a small soft smile. 

 

“Just make sure you do go home tonight. The village can wait. Things are stable enough that you can take a good rest. And if you are this weak you aren’t much use, so get some rest soon. You have been up for 36 hours already and the day before yesterday you had already reached your limit preparing to spend time at the Chunin exams.

 

“Besides, you should be with your family right now. That disappearing act you pulled scared the whole village, imagine how your family felt. You need to go home not just for yourself but for them too,” she argued. These was a long silence after that. Even more of a testament to how drained he was if he wasn’t going to retort back. When he did finally speak, it was so quiet she almost missed what he said.  

 

“. . . family . . .” he whispered incredibly. His tone gave her pause and she looked away from where she was unwrapping his arm to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Hmm . . . even after all these years it is hard to believe. I don’t know if i’ll ever get used to it . . . the word family.”

 

Sakura didn’t know what to say so she stayed quiet for while figuring it was best not to say anything at all and just listen. He didn’t go on further, however, and so they collapsed into comfortable silence as she focused back on her task. 

 

His prosthetic had taken some damage. She was glad she was taking a look at it because she didn’t know if Hinata would know how to fix this kind of damage. Sakura had taught her how to look after his arm, but that instruction hadn’t included repairing battle damage. That required Sakura’s expertise, especially since she helped design the arm.  

 

It took her a good 15 minutes to make the repairs. She was just wrapping his arm back up as Hinata came in rather hurriedly. 

 

Hinata had slept fitfully once she got home and when she got up, Boruto was on her like moth to flame asking her endless questions about his father. It had been quite shocking yet, amusing seeing his sudden change in attitude toward Naruto. But, as much as she loved answering his questions, she was having trouble focusing as she continued to worry about Naruto’s condition. 

 

Noon had come before she knew it and she hadn’t even made it to the market for supplies. Boruto with his endless questions and her lack of sleep was making it difficult to work quickly, so she sent Boruto to his grandfather’s to visit for the day with orders to bring Himawari back with him before dinner. Her father had been wanting to do some training with the two for a while now, anyway. 

 

By the time she made it back from the market and finished packing the lunch, it was past one o’clock and she was rushing out the door trying to be as careful as possible not to jostle the large lunch she hurried to his office. Luckily it wasn’t far from their home and only took her a couple of minutes to reach. 

 

As Hinata made her way through the hallways of the Hokage’s headquarters , she overheard one of Naruto’s assistants talking quietly about an incident that happened an hour or so earlier. 

 

Naruto had been using Kuruma to hold up and lift large sections of the arena that had broken off and move them to a more secure location so as to not cause and further damage. When moving the second to last one, he had collapsed. The section he was holding up would have fell too, if it hadn’t been for Gaara being there assisting in the task. Naruto had blacked-out briefly before shakily pushing himself back up. Shikamaru had stopped him from continuing and left the last piece for Gaara to handle. Once it was done. The group had spent another thirty minutes going over details before leaving the building inspectors to do their assessment. That was when Shikamaru was finally able to bring him back to the office because there was nothing more they could do until the assessment was complete. 

 

The story is what made Hinata speed up and rush through the door to his office. 

 

When the door opened, both Sakura and Naruto looked up to see who was entering. Both gave a sigh of relief. Sakura could leave the rest to Hinata, while she could go home and relieve the atmosphere in her household before laying down for a good long rest and Naruto could finally eat and regain some strength. Hinata’s presence soothed him like nothing else. 

 

“Hinata . . .” He said in quiet reverence. After the talk he just had with Sakura, her existence in his life seemed all the more important. He needed to talk with her about yesterday, but now wasn’t the time. For now, he would just enjoy her company. 

 

Hinata’s eyes met his and held them for a few moments before dropping to his arm, which was only partially wrapped. Quickly she looked back to him. “What’s happened to your arm?” She asked with slight alarm. 

 

“It’s nothing. I just hurt it a bit yesterday. It’s fine, now.”

 

“Exactly,” replied Sakura “I was just wrapping his arm back up. If you would mind finishing up, Hinata, I need to go home and check on things there.”

 

“No,  that’s fine. Leave it to me. You go home and rest. You haven’t stopped since yesterday.”

 

“Alright then, I am off. Naruto, get some rest soon. I don’t want my sleep to be disturbed by being called in to pick up your chakra depleted ass off the floor of the arena.”

 

“Temme~” started Naruto before being interrupted by Sakura.

 

“Bye!” She said excitedly before disappearing out the door.

 

“Tch,” was the only response he gave before having his attention brought back to Hinata, who had sat down beside him during his row with Sakura and finished wrapping his arm; she was holding his hand face up in both of hers tracing patterns into his palm with her right thumb. 

 

They stayed in silence for bit. She stared down at his hand continually tracing the same patterns, while he stayed staring at her. He had no words. After a while, all he could do was whisper her name, wordlessly beckoning her to him. 

 

He caught hold of her hand and pulled her to him and into a tight embrace, winding his arms around her and holding her against his chest. 

 

The action forced her out of her chair, leaving her little choice but the sit on his lap. She wrapped  her arms around his neck and nestled her face against the hollow of his throat. Only then did she let out a long breath of air she hadn’t known she was holding. As exhausted as he was and looked, his arms were firm around her and warm. 

 

His left hand found its way into her hair and prompted her to lift her head. Their faces were so close. He cupped her face and gave her the tenderest look before leaning in to press his lips against hers. 

 

The kiss was slow and gentle but held so much emotion. She unwound an arm and brought to rest on the side of his face. 

 

The moment couldn’t last forever, unfortunately, as his stomach let out a growl. They both paused in that instant before Hinata pulled back giggling quietly. “You should eat,” she whispered rested her forehead against his. “The sooner you eat, the sooner you can finish with work and come home to rest.”

 

He just nodded his head with a mixture of agreement and resignation as she slipped off his lap to set up the food. 

 

She sat by, keeping him company as he ate. After a few bites, he held out his chopsticks to her while a portion of rice in between them. Hinata looked at him puzzled. When she didn’t eat it he looked up and swallowed. “You haven’t eaten yet, right?”

 

“No, you eat it. I have some stuff at home i’ll eat later.”

 

He just stared at her and raised his eyebrow before shoving the rice in his chopsticks toward her once more. “Eat.”

 

Knowing how stubborn he was, Hinata knew he wouldn’t stop until she ate and she was pretty hungry, so she let him feed her. From then on they ate together alternating turns with the chopsticks until all the food was gone. 

 

Having finally eaten, they were both feeling a lot better. 

 

A knock sounded at the door before it opened and Shikamaru walked in casually. 

 

“The assessment is done. We need to go down there to meet with the inspectors. Now that you’ve eaten, let’s get this done quickly so we can both go home sooner,” announced Shikamaru. 

 

“Got it,” said Naruto as he and Hinata rose from their seats. Hinata was already packing up the lunch. He turned to her then. “I probably won’t be home in time for dinner. I will send a shadow clone with an ETA later.”

 

“Okay. Do your best.”

 

“Un. Thank you for lunch. I will see you at home.” His words held a promise for later. They would talk when he got home.

 

“Alright, I will save some dinner for you.” 

 

And like that he and Shikamaru were off, while she stayed behind to straighten up his office a bit. She didn’t need to start dinner for another hour or two and with the kids gone for the day she had nothing to do with the village in disarray. 

 

After she finished, she decided to go home for a nap before she had to start dinner. She needed a  little rest to make it through the night that lay ahead of her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should have the next chapter done soon ... but then again, I have said that before and look what's happened. I WILL TRY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is finally able to make it home and HInata's thoughts and worries are finally released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I know this has been a long time coming, but it is finally finished. I am very happy!
> 
> I do apologize for the long wait. My motivation to write is and was very fleeting, like I have a small window and if I don't start writing then, then I probably won't for who knows how long before the window opens again, but it hit me today, and I finished the chapter, part of which, I have had the dialogue written for before I even staring working on the fic. 
> 
> I think this chapter is a little longer than the rest but, I am sure you are okay with that, especially with the wait. Once again, I am sorry.
> 
> This story is not beta-d and I only proofread part of it because I am really tired and I can't wait. So, sorry in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the ending :)

The rest of the day had passed with a flurry of activity and items to be seen to such as working on plans to reconstruct the arena, the Kage meeting, and setting forth a recon mission to search for any other remnants or artifacts of Kagura that might pose a threat like yesterday ... or worse. 

 

It was one o’clock in the morning and Naruto had been working at his desk for the past couple of hours. His chakra level hadn’t improved much in the second half of his day as he was using  _ more _ than his daily, exhaustive amount to see his village through the wreckage. His shadow clones had been many and everywhere. He’d sent one to the hospital to check on the injured and the medical-nin, another to the Hyuuga complex to pick up Himawari, and another to his own home to say he wouldn’t be home until late into the night, and a few others to check on daily and scheduled items on his agenda that wouldn’t be cast aside just because there was an attack. The best thing to do was to resume life as usual, to not give the power of disruption to enemies and to show that Konoha and the allied Shinobi villages are strong and resilient. 

 

He still had some work to do, but now that the immediate needs of the aftermath had been seen to, there was not much left for him to do. Sure, there would be more to come, but the worst had past. 

 

Naruto was finishing a report as his last shadow clone rejoined him. When he looked at the clock it was 1:23am. His eyes drifted to the right and landed on the photo of his family he had resting in a frame. Sighing, he stared long at the photo before looking back at his paperwork. He only had a few more. Looking through the rest, he found nothing more urgent than his need to sleep. Glancing once again at the photograph, he decided it was time to make his way home. 

 

He had just enough chakra to make it there … he hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

The lights were all off and nothing but silence greeted him as he stepped inside his home for the first time in days. A much more common welcome since becoming Hokage, and it gripped him in old memories every time. The only thing that soothed the ache it brought him was the knowledge that when he said he was home, he wasn’t speaking to an empty house anymore. There was life to the nicks in the walls from Boruto’s recklessness. There was the warmth in the lingering aroma from dinner Hinata had cooked hours before. There was fondness, if not exasperation, for the well-worn stuffed animals left lying around the house by Himawari. And in everything, there was love, in the shoes lined in the front entrance, in the photos hanging on the walls, in the notes his family would write for him and stick next to his waiting dinner. The love in this quiet darkness was in every other way different from the stark, lonely kind of his past. It was this thought that keep him from falling.

 

Even still, it was, now, nearly two in the morning and with the light of the moon steaming into the house and the crickets chirping, he hadn’t expected anyone to still be awake. But as he rounded the corner to where his dinner would be waiting, Hinata sat resting against the pillows of the couch with her legs drawn up beside her, facing the glass paneled wall, and gazing intently at the moon. 

 

She was beautiful. 

 

Instantly, Naruto was brought back to the night he realized he was in love with her, where she stood awash in the moon’s light and with a look of contemplative sadness. Her ancestry from the moon made complete sense to him, as she embodied its likeness; her ivory tone, her grace and iridescence, and the guidance, strength, and company she brought to those lonely and lost seekers of her stable, embracing comfort. 

 

This intimate view of her he is allowed to experience is what breaks him. His energy gone. His fight over. Finally, he could let go. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground with only his arms to brace himself from completely collapsing. 

 

The sound of his decent broke Hinata out of her gazing. Immediately alarmed at his sudden crumpled appearance she rushed over to him. 

 

“Naruto-kun!” she said worriedly, kneeling beside him. She reached out to him; one hand at his waist and the other cupping his jaw to raise his face to meet her studied gaze. 

 

“I’m home,” he announced tiredly, her eyes already leaving his to run her byakugan over his body. He was just as depleted as he was when he first came back through the portal. 

 

After a small gasp at his condition, his hand came to rest on  top of her head before gently sliding down her silky hair to cup the nape of her neck and stroke his thumb along her jaw. As her eyes relaxed its jutsu and leveled with his, his other hand came up to brush back her hair before settling to mirror his other hand. Hinata’s face now cupped in his hands, her had her full attention. 

 

“Hinata, I am fine. I just need some rest and I will be fine.”

 

She still looked worried, so he kissed her. It wasn’t deep but it was lingering as he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. After a few quiet moments, she finally relaxed, her hand falling away from his cheek to rest firmly on his chest just over his heart. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at him. 

 

“Have you eaten?” she asked softly.

 

“Not ye-,” he started, interrupted by his sudden growling at the sudden mention of food. He hadn’t eaten since she brought him lunch over twelve hours ago. His face reddened. She giggled. “N- no, not yet.”

 

“I’ll go warm up your dinner. But you are not eating on the floor. Come on, if you don’t get up now, you will end up sleeping here.” She offered, already moving around him to help lift him up.

 

She sat with him while he ate. They chatted about what she had done today and how the kids were managing. He still hadn’t seen Himawari since he’d gotten back, but according to Hinata she was doing alright, though a little quiet. He’d see her in the morning.

 

When he finished eating she moved to stand up and take him dishes.

 

"You should go wash up. I will finish up here.”

 

“Thank you, I won’t be long.” He was looking forward to cleaning up. He was still a mess, and it had been a long two days and his body was sore. As much as he wanted to soak in a warm bath, a shower was all he could manage at the moment, he was too worried he would fall asleep in the bath.

 

Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom and went to their bedroom to dress and finally lie down. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he went to look for her. It had been a long couple days for her, as well, and she needed the rest and comfort of each other just as him. He didn’t want to go to bed alone tonight. He needed to be reminded that this wasn’t like the past. This time he he isn’t alone and that he is loved. He wants her to know that she is loved, too. He hadn’t been home before the attack, either, due to the chunin exam preparation and the Kage summit. 

 

Naruto found her sitting in the same spot he found her in when he got home, staring at the moon. 

 

“Hinata.” he called quietly as he rounded the sofa to sit next to her. “It’s late we should go to bed.”

 

“Naruto-kun.” She murmured. “You should go ahead. I will be in soon.”

 

“I’ll stay.” He said quietly after a moment. 

 

She nodded. After a few more moments, she reached out to linked their hands in his lap and curling her other hand around his arm, sinking slowly into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. 

 

Neither said a word. The moment was soothing, staring at the moon and view from their windowed wall and the warm of them both seeping into one another. It was lulling. 

 

Naruto was about to nod off, until he felt a dampness on growing on his shoulder and heard a light sniff to his side. 

 

“Hinata~.” He called worriedly.

 

At the sound of his concern the silent tears she had been shedding turned to shakey sobs as she turned into him and wrapped her arms around him to cry into the crook of his neck. 

 

“Hinata?” he called again, wrapping his arms securely around her. His only response was for her to tighten her embrace and cry even harder. So, he let her, resting his cheek again her head and just holding onto her as she let her pent up worries go. 

 

After a few minutes she finally started to settle down and her breathing started to even out. Still, they held onto each other for many moments before Hinata finally spoke.

 

“I know, I shouldn’t need to worry about you,” she started quietly. “I know because I have fought alongside you my whole life. I have fought with you when Pain attacked the village, I fought with you during the Shinobi war, where I witnessed you not only fight all our opponents, but also sustain the lives and chakras of all the shinobi in attendance. I know i shouldn’t worry because  you are the strongest shinobi I know, because you care so much and you never give up. But I can’t help it.”

 

“Hinata,” he breathed. Her tears had started to flow again, silently. He breath hitched as she continued.

 

“I was so scared. When they took you, I almost thought I lost you.”

 

“You didn’t lose me. I am right here.”

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you, what we or the world would do without you.” she paused.

 

“I can’t lose you.”

 

Silence resumed while her words settled in between them. 

 

“Today, when I came back through the portal, you used your byakugan to check on Boruto and me and for a second I couldn’t breath … the concern and care you showed me … it’s not even the first time but I don’t ever think i will ever get used to it.”

 

“Used to what?”

 

“Being cared for so intently, out of love and not duty.”

 

“Naruto-kun,” she whispered and raised her head up to meet his gaze.

 

“Thank you.” He said honestly. 

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment longer. Hinata was so taken aback by Naruto’s confession, her words failed her. She was so filled up with affection, and sadness, and love for him, she could only nod in response. His hand came up to cup her cheek. 

 

“Do you remember as we were returning from the moon, I told you not to let go? You have always been there for me since the beginning. You have been my strength when I don’t think I can make it. I find my resolve with you by my side.” He said brushing away the tear falling down her cheek with his thumb.

 

“I won’t let there be a chance to let go … don’t worry.” 

 

More tears fell from her eyes before she quickly leaned forward to catch his lips with hers. Startled but immediately responsive, he kissed her back just as desperately. After a short while she slowly pulled away and rested her head against his, her eyes still closed. 

 

“I love you,” She whispered between their breaths. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

As if she could finally breathe again after the attack she melted back into him, resting her face back in the crook of his neck, where his shirt was still damp. They stayed like that for a few long minutes before the long day started to weigh on their eyelids and the suggestion to finally go to bed was made. 

 

Naruto stood up and took her hand to lead her to their bedroom. Settling under the covers, they kissed once more before Naruto gathered her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. Almost immediately they were asleep. The day finally over and things were starting to get back to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! I am not sure if I went OOC in this chapter or not, so I am sorry if it does seem that way. 
> 
> In case you are wondering, they managed to sleep for a good while before Himawari came in and woke them up because she saw Naruto's shoes at the entrance and wanted to see him. Reunion's were made, Himawari was back to being herself, and Naruto went back to sleep. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it! It was so much fun and this is the first series I have finished! I hope any other series I may write after this won't take anywhere near this long for me to finish.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, I want to know what you think, what you liked, favorite lines, etc :)
> 
> Also, in case you were interested in what inspired this fic, it was a fan-comic by bluedragonfan on deviantart. It is really cute and well done. This is the link to the first page. https://www.deviantart.com/art/Boruto-After-The-Movie-Pg1-553922865


End file.
